Gaucher's disease is an inherited disorder caused by a mutation of the gene for the enzyme glucocerebrosidase. The normal gene for this enzyme has been cloned by several laboratories. We have constructed high-titre, helper-free recombinant retoviruses containing this gene. We have shown that infection of cell lines from normal indiciduals and patients with Gaucher's disease with this retroviral vector results in increased glucocerebrosidase activity. It is the aim of this project to extend these gene transfer experiments inot bone marrow progenitor and/of human stem cells and murine origin. By determining the efficiency of gene transfer and subsequent gene expression, these experiments will help detrmine the feasbility of retroviral "gene therapy" for Gaucher's disease.